Golden Darkness
by Mithrandir
Summary: Ch. 4 so far. The situation takes a turn for the worse.
1. Dreams

Seven years had passed. It had been seven years since that day when Link, the young Kokiri boy, had pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. In this time, Link's courage had exterminated evil wherever it appeared and Zelda and he matured normally just as they would have as if Ganon had never came. But the seeds of evil had already been sown and had been germinating for seven years inside those the goddesses chose to save the citizens of Hyrule.  
Link wearily stepped off his boat onto the docks. He hated sailing. He would much rather be riding across the seas of green on Epona's back. Link had just returned from assisting the denizens of Catalia with a minor moblin problem. After facing hordes of Ganon's hellish minions, a clan of moblins was little effort. Link started for Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch in particular, to retrieve his companion, wondering if there was anyone left for him to test his skills against, anyone that would pose a challenge to his battle hardened experience. Link arrived at the ranch at sunset. The sun was spreading its fire across the darkening sky. He trodded up the slope to the horse corral searching for life. He couldn't find Malon anywhere, so he made a silent vow to return some other day to thank her for keeping his friend while he was away. He patted Epona's head and caressed the horse's side as he threw the saddle onto the beast's back. "Good to see you again, old friend," he said as he jumped onto the saddle. The horse whinnied in response as Link enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face once again.  
That night, Link dreamt. As the dream appeared, it was as if he were actually awake, the dream flowing through his subconscious almost more real than reality itself. In this dream he saw himself, but yet not. The face and body were identical, but the vestments and equipment were more like twisted, evil forms of his own. Then he saw himself fighting this figure, neither appearing the stronger. Link shivered in his bed as his mind flashed. In his next vision he saw the figure standing over him, laughing. Then a sword, as black as night, shot towards his head. Link awoke, breathing heavily and enveloped in a cold sweat. His brain and heart throbbed. He felt abused and beaten. He slept no more that night. 


	2. The Awakening

It was morning. Cuckoos could be heard in the distance as the sun poked its face over the hills. Link slid out of bed, replaced his tunic over his body, and climbed down from his tree-top home. The forest air felt fresh this morning; it almost revived the troubled sleeper. The other Kokiri greeted Link warmly and welcomed him home. They didn't seem to mind Link was growing up. Perhaps they just knew him as an old friend, perhaps it was Saria's influence. Ahh, Saria. Link was glad she didn't have to be sacrificed to save the forest. Because of the way time worked, she was free to roam the forest without being confined to the temple. That is where she was now; she did not know that Link was back home. Link had little time to speak of homecomings anyway. He was frightened by the dream and needed to speak with someone wiser.  
Link exited the forest. There he found Epona, freshly awakened and munching on some grass for breakfast. He mounted the horse and rode quickly towards the castle. When Link arrived at the castle, he was allowed entrance without incident. Because of their connection with the Ganon incident, Zelda and he had remained friends. Link often came to visit the princess, more so than with anyone else. Each time the town buzzed with rumors that the green-clothed boy might be a suitor, but Link never put any thought into holding a romantic relationship with her. Sometimes he thought he caught a tone in her voice or a glance from her that alluded that she might not feel the same way. It wouldn't be surprising; he did save her life after all.  
Link entered the courtyard. There he found Zelda, tending the flowers and enjoying the cool breeze, standing with her back to him. Link took a few steps forward, but Zelda sensed his approach before he had a chance to speak.  
"So you felt it too, did you?" she said.  
"Felt what?"  
"You know. The dream last night."  
"Did... you have it too?"  
"Yes, although I doubt our dreams were identical. Explain yours to me."  
Link recalled his dream and told her. She listened intently, as if trying to figure something out. After he finished, Zelda spoke.  
"I see. I too saw the figure that looked like you...but I saw something else too. One that looked like me."  
"What could all this mean?"  
"Once before we had dreams like this on simultaneous nights. Do you remember, Link?"  
"It was seven years ago, when we met, right?"  
Zelda giggled. "I'm glad you remembered."  
Link made a mental note. There was one of those moments. "I doubt I could forget that. But what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Do you remember what happened in those dreams?"  
"Let me think. Hmm.... oh yeah! You dreamt of Ganondorf taking over Hyrule and I dreamt of you fleeing the castle."  
"And what happened after we met?"  
"Um.... Ganondorf took over...I see what you're saying. Our dreams were omens."  
"Exactly. I feel these characters will come into play very soon."  
Link felt a rainbow of emotions. He didn't want the princess to be in any danger. He was excited that he would once again have a challenge. But most of all, his heart was heavy. He couldn't quite understand why, and his chest burned at the thought. Link clutched his tunic above his heart.  
"Link? What's wrong?"  
"Ugh. I have no idea. I suddenly don't feel very good. I think I should go."  
"So soon? Why don't you stay a bit longer? I can brew up a drink that might help."  
"Not today, I really should be going."  
And with that, he left, leaving Zelda a bit upset. Passing through the town Link noticed something a little odd. The villagers almost seemed to cower away from him. He couldn't quite understand why, but his chest was throbbing now. He needed to get out.  
He passed through the gates and neared his horse. As Link began to board the saddle, Epona whinnied and stepped back.  
"Whoa girl, it's just me. What's wrong?"  
Epona kicked at the ground and whinnied again, in a mix of fear and anger.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
Just then Link's mind reeled. He felt weak and like he was being torn apart. He noticed an unusual amount of cloud cover where clear skies rested just moments before right before his vision went black. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He felt as if he was struck by lightning and pushed his chest out. Link felt as if he had exploded, like a part of himself was leaving. It was.  
His eyes opened long enough to see a twisting beam of light shoot out from his chest. At this, Epona bolted. The light spiraled in the air, finally touching a few feet in front of Link and began to take shape. The light zigzagged and melded, and Link noticed the shape of a person. The beam discontinued to erupt from Link's body as the remainder formed the figure's head. Details formed as Link began to recognize the figure: it was the one from the dream.  
There it stood, a copy of Link himself. It was almost like looking in a mirror. The dream was correct: the face and body were exactly like Link's. The similarities about ended there. His hair was black as night and fell to the figure's shoulders. It wore a hat resembling Link's, but it also was jet black. The clothing was black as well, except for a golden triangle pointing down on the chest. The person wore a loose-fitting robe tied at the waist by a belt. The belt drew attention to itself; the buckle was a skull. Link noticed a matching skull on the tip of the handle on the figure's sword. Looking up the sword, it resembled the Master Sword, as if the sword had been perverted and disfigured into a tool of destruction. Replacing the wings on the Master Sword's hilt were two points, as if the hilt itself could be used for extra damage. The blade itself was black as well, except blacker than black. It almost absorbed the remaining light around it. The metal was sheen, smooth like onyx. The blade hummed as if it were forged by the tortured souls of thousands of monsters, finished and cooled in their blood.  
Link winced at this mockery of himself. He could feel evil energies emanating from the stranger. So many questions swirled through his mind. He had not the time to ask any of them. The figure stood over the crippled hero, laughing, boasting. At once, he stopped and smashed the side of his blade against Link's temple, sending him to the ground unconscious. 


	3. Questions

Link awoke for the second time that day feeling battered. His head ached with the pain of being bruised. He felt blood dribble down the side of his face, his wound a reminder of his shame for not being able to fight back. Link tried to wipe the blood away, but was unable. He looked down, just now noticing that his arms and legs were tied down. The hero futily strained against his bindings, trying to break free. Losing focus on himself he looked at his surroundings. He was in a large room with stone walls and torches all around. No door could be seen. The mystery figure was standing a few paces away, staring at his victim. Link was lying on a wooden table, appearing specifically designed for its current use. Aside from this device there was nothing else in the room... but him.  
He spoke. "Welcome back."  
"Who... or what are you?"  
"Ah, you want answers? Fine. I've got nothing else to do for the moment. Who am I? I'm you."  
"You're me? I think you're insane. Now tell me who you really are."  
"I did. I'm you. Well, a replica of you. Think of me as the twin brother you never had, except our parents are not at all the same."  
"Then who are your parents?"  
"You could say my father is Ganondorf and my mother is Farore."  
"What...?"  
"Seven years ago, Ganondorf acquired the Triforce, did he not?" Link nodded. "Right. When the King of Evil made his wish, he projected his evil energies into the Triforce. This tainted the Golden Power, transforming it into an instrument of malice so he could fulfill his dark desire." The evil being stopped to take a breath. "We're not much for speaking, are we?"  
"What do you mean, 'we'?"  
"Don't you get it? When the Triforce split, it entered Zelda and you. A part of the two of you became evil. Now, for the anniversary of his defeat, Ganon is pulling us out to return to him. It is our purpose to destroy you and return the Triforce to its master. I am you, only with a different purpose."  
"You're... Dark Link..."  
"Dark Link. That's a fitting name." Dark Link snapped his fingers as the true Link's restraints fell away. "Now, if you don't mind, I must leave you to prepare for the extraction ritual. I'll save you for last. Your extermination will be much more fun."  
Link ran at his darker self with no avail. In a flash, the fiend was gone. Link stood there, frustrated. He suddenly remembered Dark Link's words. "Zelda!" He pulled out his Fairy Ocarina, played the Prelude of Light, and teleported to the Temple of Time. 


	4. The Fallen Ones

Link appeared in the usual dazzling spiral of light in the gargantuan stone temple. He turned and looked at the altar, glowing with the light reflecting off the three spiritual stones, and the now closed Door of Time. He remembered that day when he stepped through that door and pulled the Master Sword. He wished to hold it once more; the Gilded Sword he had been using for years was strong, but no match for the sword that sealed the King of Evil. Remembering his mission, he rushed out.  
Entering the open air, Link found darkness looming overhead. The clouds seemed to follow Dark Link wherever he cursed the land with his presence. Link cautiously approached the castle, expecting an ambush of some sort. Strangely, however, there was nothing. He saw not one guard in its usual place. Rounding the corner he found one. The guard was sitting on the ground, slumped up against the wall in a pool of his own blood. He was bloodied all over from multiple slices, apparently taking many wounds defending the castle. Stepping closer, Link noticed that the fallen guard was holding his arm on; it was completely cloven off. The guard looked up and spoke. "The hero..."  
"Where are they?"  
"Spirit...temple. Both Zeldas. One looked like you... he is still here."  
"Dammit. He could be anywhere."  
The guard grasped at Link's sleeve. "The king is safe, but you must save Zelda. Here... she knew you'd come..." He pulled something out with his free hand. It was the Ocarina of Time!  
"Thank you. Now rest. I'll try to heal you." Link clasped his hand around the ocarina and pulled it to his lips. He blew the first few notes of the Song of Healing, but it was too late. The top half of the guard's body slid down to the ground, splashing in the puddle of gore.  
Link stood up, sighing. He placed the ocarina in his belt. He turned and started to the door, but was interrupted by laughing coming from on top the roof. Link spun around, seeing his enemies on the castle wall. Dark Zelda stood forward, smirking. "My, you are a handsome one, aren't you?" she said. Just like Dark Link's to Link, Dark Zelda's resemblance to Zelda was uncanny. The face and body were identical, but like Dark Link, everything was different. Her hair was short, shoulder-length and black as a raven's feathers. She wore earrings, small runic symbols clipped to the lobe. Her wardrobe was similar to Dark Link's: it was black as night and bore the same inverted triangle. She wore a leather jumper cut just above the knees. On her finger was a ring fashioned like a skull that seemed to glow when she spoke. She had black high heels, the heels sharpened almost to a point. Fastened to her hip was a small dagger with a hand-length blade, pointed hilt and a skull at the end of the handle. It almost seemed to be a miniature of Dark Link's sword. "Admiring me, are you? Maybe if we let you live you and I can have some fun."  
"Fat chance, my heart is sealed for another." Link couldn't believe he had said that.  
"How adorable. It's a pity we must kill you before you see her again. It's too great of a risk to leave you alive; we can extract the Triforce from your dead body. Although the look on Zelda's face will be priceless when we reveal your lifeless corpse."  
The hero scowled at the figures as they gave each other a look, a flash of anxiety at the pleasure they will have seeing Zelda hurt. Rage welled up inside Link. He realized he couldn't bear knowing how bad she will hurt because he couldn't defend himself. Defend himself... that was all he could do. "NOOOO!" he screamed, charging for the castle wall, pulling out his hookshot to lift himself to the roof. Before he could take aim, Dark Zelda lifted her arms to the sky and pointed them at Link. A spiral of shadows sped through her arms at the enraged hero and froze him in place. He couldn't move!  
"Recognize this ability?" Dark Link asked, smirking. "You should. It's the same one Zelda used on our master before you sealed him away. How fitting we should use it on you to free the great Ganon." Dark Link leapt off the palace wall, landing mere feet from Link. He drew his sword, showing it to Link. "Do you like? I've named it the Malice Sword. It seems only natural that you should die to a replica of your own sword... or what you wish was your sword. You're no hero. You shall have no hero's death." He pulled back the Malice Sword and began to swing, the blade shooting towards Link's face. Instantly he realized that this was the final prophesy from his dream, the last to be fulfilled; the last thought to go through his head as the Malice Sword did the same, splitting it in two across the eyes. Link fell to the ground as his blood emptied through his body. The Hero of Time was dead. 


End file.
